I want you, and only you
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: Beckendorf wants Silena, and this Valentines day he's got a plan to win her over. Will he be able to give her his gift, or will his get nerves get the better of him?  USED TO BE DAUGHTER OF APGRODITE'S FIRST KISS. NOW EDITED AND IMPORVED


**This is 'A daughter of Aphrodite's first kiss' re-edited, due to miss spellings, OOC and too much switching between POV's. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the following characters. **

**Beckendorf's POV**

I was in the forges, absentmindedly hammering a piece of dull copper, when my thought's wandered to the girl sitting just outside the window, Silena Beauregeaurd. I turned and stared through the window, for what must have been the millionth time today. She was sitting on the steps of her cabin, her shiny black hair was falling down her back in messy ringlets, and her eyes shone brightly in the summer sun. Her sisters sat around her, most of them were holding mirrors or mascara tubes. But Silena wasn't, in fact she wasn't doing anything at all, just staring into space looking...lovesick? Well it was only to be expected, she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Their crushes, come and go and their relationships never last long.

My eyes wandered down Silena's body, she was wearing a knee length pink dress, decorated with small delicate white and purple flowers. Her feet were bare, and her legs were stretched out in front of her, as she basked in the July sun. Then I looked back at her face, her perfect pink lips stretched into a breathtaking smile, and her beautiful blue eyes full with happiness. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, and I wanted her. But, I was just a son of Hepetatus. With large rough hands, toughened by the manual labour, and a gruff deep voice. I was huge, over 6ft and ripped with muscles, yet I was so large that people feared me.

But i wanted to change that, I wanted Silena to love me, for who I was. I wanted a chance at dating her, I wanted to be her first choice for a date to the fireworks. I wanted to prove to Silena, that I was a good a man as any.

'Beckendorf, where's the chisel?' Will shouted too me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

'On the top shelf!' I shouted back, turning my attention away from the window and towards the dark haired boy who was the other side of the workshop.

'Ok thanks!'

I turned back to the work bench in front of me. I'd been hammering the metal subconiously whilst I'd been thinking. The metal was now deformed. I sighed deeply, and glanced out of the window, one final time. I noticed Silena wasn't wearing any jewellery, no rings, necklaces or even braclets. Then a thought struck me, and I decided to create a bracelet for her. Valentine's day was only four days away, and I planned on making the bracelet.

For the next three days, I focused all of my energy on Silena's bracelet. I worked from the time I finished breakfast , right up until the conch shell sounded for dinner. The only breaks I had were for a quick lunch, and too leave the forges to ask Katie for her opinion on the bracelet. She was really helpful and gave me good ideas and advice on what girls like. But, she also complained that her boyfriend, Travis had probably forgotten to get her anything. Just before dinner on the third day, I showed Katie the bracelet for the last time.

'It looks great.' She grinned. 'Silena will love it.'

I thanked her, then headed back to my cabin, to have some well deserved rest.

The following day, I woke up at five. I couldn't sleep, today was finally Valentines day. Today I would put my heart on the line for the first time ever, and hope that the most beautiful girl in camp wouldn't shoot me down. When I thought of it like that, I wanted to chicken out. But, in the end I forced myself to get up from bed.

I shoved on my best jeans, meaning the pair with the least amount of holes in, and a new red t-shirt, my mom had sent me. I brushed my short curly hair, and sprayed on some Lynx. Then after a quick look, in a large piece of shiny aluminium, our cabins equivalent of a mirror, I left.

I made my way across the pavilion, heading to the Pegasus stables. Katie told me, that Selina went there every morning before breakfast. Looking around, I surprisingly saw a lot of couples, some I didn't even know existed. I thought it would have been too early to have seen anyone, but it seemed that everyone was trying to make the most of their boyfriend or girlfriends company.

As I got closer to the stables, I started to feel really nervous. What if she already had a date? What if she laughs in my face? What if she gets scared of me and runs? What if she's not going to the stables today? All these questions began racing through my mind, and I didn't know if I could tell her. I'd liked her for so long, and I liked her so much, I don't think I could have faced rejection.

I passed the Strawberry fields, where I saw Travis and Katie sitting on the ground, holding hands. Katie saw me passing and gave me a big thumbs up, and I waved a little in reply. She was beaming, which probably meant, Travis had remembered Valentine's Day after all, and had probably gotten her something she loved.

I smiled to myself, as I thought about how many arguments they'd had. Yet, they still managed to remain a couple. The thought drifted from my mind, as I entered the Pegasus Stables. Silena wasn't there; the whole stable was empty, apart from the three snow white Pegasus that stood tethered in their stalls.

I waited for about ten minutes, but Silena still hadn't arrived. I sunk to the floor, sadly. She was probably out somewhere with another guy from camp. A dark haired Son of Apollo, or someone similar.

I put my head in my hands, and mentally scolded myself for ever thinking that I might have had a chance with Silena.

A few minutes later, a soft voice said. 'Beckendorf?'

I looked up, and saw Silena standing in front of me, looking more beautiful than an angel ever could. She was wearing dark blue jeans, and a plain white t-shirt, combined with silver plimsolls and a small amount of makeup. Her outfit was simple, yet she was breathtaking.

She sat down beside me, and smiled softly. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, nothing at all.' I mumbled, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks as I realised just how close Silena was sitting.

'Come on Charlie, I know we don't talk very often, but we're friends.' She said, reaching for my hand, and holding in softly. 'You can tell me.'

Her hand felt so soft on mine, so warm and inviting. It felt like she actually cared, and actually wanted to know what was bothering me. No-one had ever cared like that before, and I found myself spilling everything out to her.

'There's this girl I like, and I made her a bracelet for Valentine's day. But I don't know if I can give it to her. She's the most beautiful girl in camp, and could have any guy she wants, why would she want me?' I confessed. I thought I saw a flash of sadness in her eyes, but when I looked more closely, they'd gone back to normal. I then I lowered my head, and sighed. 'She's probably afraid of me, because I'm so big, and broody. A lot of people are scared of me.' I explained.

'I'm not scared of you.' Silena said softly.

'You're not?' I asked, raising my head, and looking her in eyes.

'No.' She smiled.

I smiled back, my genuine, wonky, toothy grin. Then, we sat in silence for about ten minutes. Listening to the Pegasus' stomping around in their stalls, and the occasional shout from a camper outside.

'It's you.' I mumbled, suddenly. Finally confessing what I'd wanted to for so long. It felt so good to finally get it off my chest. Once it was out there, it didn't seem like such a big deal.

'I'm sorry, what?' Silena asked, quietly. Either she didn't hear me, or didn't believe me.

'It's you.' I repeated, looking up into her eyes. 'You're the girl I'm head over heels for. I want you, and only you.'

Then I looked down, refusing to make eye contact. Reaching my hand into my pockets, I drew out the bracelet that I'd worked so hard on creating.

I silently handed it to Silena. I watched, as she held it, and slid it onto her wrist using one hand. Her other still lay on top of my own.

The band was shiny silver, designed to look like the metal was plaited. From the centre of the bracelet hung a small pale pink heart, made from some sort of stone. In the centre of the charm, the letter S was engraved neatly.

I felt Silena's fingers intertwine with my own, and then she gently pulled up my chin.

'I love this bracelet, and I love you. So stop hiding your face, Charlie.' She grinned. She was the only one who'd ever called me Charlie at camp, and I liked it.

Suddenly she pulled me towards her, and kissed me gently on the lips. I felt a jolt of electricity surge through me, and I began kissing back, sloppily. I ended up banging our noses together, but Silena was fine with it.

'That was the best first kiss ever.' She laughed, rubbing her sore nose.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
